Orc's Wars Series 3/Episode 1
Episode 1 was the first episode of the Orc's Wars Series 3 main series, and the debut of the "Fight Card" format to the Orc's Wars tournaments. It was first posted on January 20, 2019 on TheOrcCorp Youtube channel. Competing robots Fight card Undercard fights Unnamed & Untamed vs E.N.T.IV.T.Y Both bots initially met in the center of the arena, with E.N.T.IV.T.Y immediately getting underneath and flipping Unnamed & Untamed around. It was able to do this for most of the fight. Unnamed & Untamed was still able to get some flips against E.N.T.IV.T.Y however. The fight lasted for three minutes. Winner: E.N.T.IV.T.Y by Judge's decision Jilted Lover 1.5 vs Disfunctional Jted Lover 1.5 was able to immediately flip and control Disfunctional. It did this for 2/3 of the fight. At 1 minute left before the fight ended, Disfunctional was finally able to rip off the whole front of Jilted Lover 1.5, including the weapon. Disfunctional then kept swiping Jilted Lover 1.5 around with it's weapon, but Jilted Lover 1.5 endured. The fight also lasted for the full three minutes. Winner: Jilted Lover 1.5 by Judge's decision Corrosion vs Wipeout Corrosion initially rushed into Wipeout, only to get wedged and flipped by it. Corrosion then got flipped around, but was then able to push and gutrip Wipeout at one point. Wipeout resisted the gutripping, however, and soon retaliated by flipping Corrosion several times, eventually getting it out of the arena. Winner: Wipeout by OOTA Fitness Felix vs Blue Bolt vs OverLowered OverLowered initially attacked Fitness Felix, with Blue Bolt attacking Fitness Felix as it was fighting OverLowered. Blue Bolt soon tussled with Fitness Felix, causing damage to both bots, with Fitness Felix losing all of it's wheels and getting it's bar damaged, and Blue Bolt losing both of it's teeth. Meanwhile, OverLowered acted passively throughout the whole tussle, targeting a bot only to stay after a certain distance, hitting the debris from Fitness Felix, or getting caught in the tussle. Fitness Felix soon got counted out, and Blue Bolt attacked OverLowered. The fightasted the full three minutes. Winner: Blue Bolt by Judge's decision Tilted Evo 2 vs Drugged Up StepsisteR The fight got highlighted. However, it was shown that Drugged Up StepsisteR was initially able to push Tilted Evo 2 around. However, at some point, it got inverted, allowing Tilted Evo 2 to attack and destroy Drugged Up StepsisteR for a knockout. Winner: Tilted Evo 2 by KO Main Event Xeni vs Ursula Xeni initially rushed into Ursula, attacking it several times. However, Xeni soon lost a wheel to Ursula. After few more attacks by Ursula, Xeni lost another of it's wheels and got counted out as a result. Winner: Ursula by KO Trivia * Episode 1 featured a special introduction to the tournament that was inspired by BattleBots 2016 tournament introduction. The words said were: What path will lead to victory? One of control, destruction, or force of nature? It prevails when these two monsters clashed 72 machines from 40 teams go head to head To find out who's weapon is the strongest, who's armor toughest, and who's strategy is flawless It's return of the most gut wrenching, card clenching, and steel quenching robot tournament on the internet This is Orc's Wars. * In addition, bots that appeared in the special tournament introduction from their order of introduction were Orbit Mk 2.2, Ultra Swarf, Thanatos Redeemer, F3, Carnivore, Slapshot, Gold Standard, Poison Frog, Private Airtime, Deadgnaws II, Jilted Lover 1.5, First Blood, Sweet Crazyness, Cruncho, Slasher, Axiety, CharybdiS 2.5, M.A.D, Sir Robert Fisticuffs, Moment of Violence, MUSHi MUSHi, Fitness Felix, Aggressive Negotiations 2, Cane Corso, Darwinian Predator, OverChopper Gen II, Saturnalia, Kuro Hakai 3, Mayor Marikina, Ursula, and Xeni. Category:Orc's Wars Series 3 Category:Episodes